Love In Thedas
by Nanicane
Summary: Snippets of cute and fluffworthy in the Dragon Age Universe. First couple of chapters will be focused on Dragon Age Inquisition and then shift to Dragon Age 2, and will continue the descent.


Beautiful, long white hair was draped over her shoulder, Bull wanted to run his hands through it as he had done the night before when she had come to him, not needing his love but his affection. Bull hadn't expected such a powerful woman to head the Inquisition, when he had saw the stunning qunari female approach him on the shores of the Storm Coast it was then that he felt such a force to be reckoned with, she commanded with power and respect but the soft part of her was what drew him in. Being raised by the Qun was all he had ever known in life other than the Chargers but she….She had grown up outside of the Qun, far from it's reaching grasp and became someone he would never see in the Qun. How could he have wanted to miss this? Waking up in a bed large enough for two of himself with the head of the Inquisition curled against his side, he would not trade it for anything, even the Qun.

"I can feel you watching." A soft voice mumbled from the bed he had his eye on.

The sun was just starting to rise and with it brought little slivers of light into the dark room, illuminating the delectable gray flesh he desired day in and day out.

"I could not help myself Kadan." How could he?

She was the picture of what a Qunari Goddess could have been. Powerful, beautiful, soft and hard. Not to mention how hot she was when she wore a dress, just the thought had him riled up.

"When did you wake?" said Goddess sat up from the bed and stretched her body out so that it may be ready for the day.

"A few hours ago."

Her hair was now draped over her shoulder and he longed to touch it. It'd been some time since he had seen a qunari woman with hair as long as hers, it was not common. Long hair got in the way unless it was braided and it wasn't often she had her hair braided. He heard rumors that people took to calling her a battle goddess when she was covered in the blood of her enemies with her hair flying about her as if she had magic of some kind. Bull watched as she stretched again then moved from the bed, naked as the day she was born. Iron Bull admired her body, he craved it again, but she had business to attend to today and he would not keep her from it. His Kadan could be a very fiesty woman when she did not get to her list of things to do for the day. Organization was how she lived most of her life, not that he did not screw that up for her regularly. He smirked, it was one of his favorite past times.

"So you decided to watch me this whole time? I could have gotten several things done if you had woken me." Her voice wasn't harsh at him, just matter-of-factly.

"And miss the chance to watch you so relaxed? Nah." She turned to him, her lavender eyes glaring at him half-heartedly.

"Fine..." She turned away from him and seemed to be in deep thought as she dressed herself.

"Kadan?" Bull, sat forward in the chair and watched her.

"Yes?" Turning to him, she focused on him as she finished buttoning her shirt.

"Nothing." He had thought that he saw her body tense up, was he getting soft by not being in the field anymore?

"I will be busy all day….I do want to see you tonight, if you don't decide to go get drunk with the Chargers." There was definitely something in her voice he wasn't too keen on, but,

"Sure. I'll be here Kadan." Nodding at Bull's statement, she left the room, leaving him wondering what in the hell was going on with her.

"How can you be sure?"

"Theya, I know this when I feel it. Magic does not lie, and yours has not lied to you." Morrigan watched the Qunari woman closely, she was nervous and very tense.

"I was not….I should have expected this." Sighing, Theya ran a hand over face and closed her eyes.

"'Tis not a bad thing that this has happened." Morrigan grinned at Theya, it was so odd to see the qunari woman so out of place with herself.

"Will you call for a midwife?" Morrigan asked as she sat down next to Theya.

"I should, I have to. I will need help-"

"You will also need to tell Iron Bull." Theya turned her focus to Morrigan with a glare.

"Yes, I just...I wanted to be sure before I told him. I am unsure as to how he will react." Theya leaned back on the chair she was sitting on and sighed.

"Truly, I am afraid to tell him. I am afraid of his reaction."

Morrigan nodded in understanding, Alistair had been overjoyed to find out that he had had a son even if it was also Morrigan's child. The Warden, Morrigan smiled, The Warden had been happy for Morrigan and Alistair, despite that they had two children of their own.

"It could not be as bad as you would think. The Warden welcomed my son to court at any time, as Alistair's son and heir. The kindness of others...it….just tell him and you can go from there on what to do." Morrigan could not help but feel overyjoyed, not only for her son, but now for Theya.

The qunari woman needed this in her life, it had been far over due.

"Thankfully, I had a hand in raising my younger siblings, so this will not be as hard on me because of my experience." Theya sighed and nodded to herself, she could raise a child, she just had to hope that Bull was ready to help her raise their child together.

"I did not take Iron Bull as a man to stay with one person for an extended period of time, he has surprised me." Theya told Morrigan,

"Men will stay when they have found a woman who means enough to them. However, the same could be said for women." Morrigan added.

"You are correct. I did not think I would stay with Bull, he is head-strong and he has lied, snuck around, all for the Qun. I did not think that he would stray from the Qun-"

"Yet he did, for you and for the Chargers." Theya looked at Morrigan when she interupted, she knew that this was the truth.

Iron Bull had changed from his time in outside of the Qun, leading the Chargers and being with her. He had become a different man, and so she had to trust that that with his change...he could grow with her not only as a mate, but as a father as well.

"Somethin's off about her." Bull sighed and took a swig of his ale, Krem was next to him, drinking as well.

"Whadya mean?" Krem cocked a brow at Bull.

He'd never seen the Iron Bull so throw off by another person, but Theya had a way of doing that to him, whether Bull wanted to admit it or not. Bull was a changed man ever since he met the Inquisitor, and Krem had to admit...it was all for the better. Bull fought with a different passion now, before it seemed just like duty to the Qun which kept him fighting, but now...it was different.

"She's been more worrisome lately, tense. She would not tell me why a couple of days ago and it is driving me crazy." Taking another swig of his ale,

"Did you mention to her that you were planning on doing what us humans do and marry her?" Krem looked to Bull with a knowing look.

"No, I was planning on having a nice dinner be brought up tonight to her room and we sit in front of the fire then-"

"Fuck like rabbits." Krem finished, earning a glare from Iron Bull.

"No. I wanted to ask her after dinner. She hasn't been so receptive lately anyways." Bull admitted as he ground his teeth.

That was what worried him, normally, his Kadan was ravenous for him and he for her, even after the couple of years that they had been together.

"Well, then treat her to dinner and ask her, maybe she has been waiting for you to ask her?" Krem suggested,

"Or maybe there is something else. I can not say I know the Inquisitor's mind."

"I hope this dinner changes everything for her. I am done with everything else, there isn't anyone else for me, but her." Bull glared at Krem as he faked dry heaving.

"You'll find someone that'll make you feel this way…..Just don't tell the Chargers, okay?" Bull asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, yeah." Krem waved him off.

It would be a cold day in the fade before he found someone who he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

"This all of the food I asked for?" Bull nervously asked the maid,

"For the tenth time, yes. You asked for all of this and this is what ya got." The old maid was ready to box Iron Bull's ears if he asked her one more time about the damn food.

"I just..I wanna make sure it is perfect." Bull scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Right, right. You got things to do. I'll take it from here." Bull shooed the old maid away and then proceeded to pace.

Bull had asked around to see when his Kadan would be done with her duties, and then he planned accordingly. Pacing, he waited for what seemed like an eternity before Theya came into the room. Stopping at the top of the stairs, she looked around and he could see her expression melt into the softness he knew she kept hidden.

"You did this for me?" He could see tears well up in her eyes and he almost panicked, until she came over and hugged him.

"Thank you."

Bull hugged her and enjoyed the embrace, she was happy. Pulling away from him, she looked at the food in front of the fire and she smiled.

"Let's eat then!" Theya pulled Bull to the floor and they sat together, they both ate together in silence and it was perfect for him.

"Kadan?" Bull questioned as she sat between his legs, her back resting on his chest.

"Hm?"

"Would you, would you do the human thing and marry me?" Bull felt her whole body tense, then she turned around in his embrace.

"Bull, I want you to decide...but only after I tell you what needs to be said." Now it was Bull's turn to become tense, Krem had warned him it could be something else.

"O...kay." He would see what she had to say first.

"Bull, I wanted to be sure and so I sought Morrigan out to ensure that what I would tell you was true." She was rambling, by the gods, Theya never rambled on.

"I did not trust my own magic, Morrigan mentioned that I should-"

"Theya, you are rambling, this is making me anxious." Bull finally said and he watched as his Kadan went red in the cheeks.

"Oh...sorry." Bull could only think that she looked so...delicate right now.

"Bull….I am with child." Her words slammed into him like he had been hit by a dragon.

His eyes widened and he looked to her belly, he hadn't even noticed the slight rounding of her belly when they made love. Bull should have known, he hadn't paid attention. Gently, he let his hand touch her belly with her permission, his child was there, waiting. Theya touched his cheek, touching the hot tears he had not known were falling from his eyes. Looking up at her, Bull grabbed the back of her head gently and kissed her.

"You have blessed me." Bull leaned his forehead on hers,

"I thought I could not love you more than I do now Kadan. You always seek to prove me wrong." Bull smiled as his Kadan did as well.

"I would do that human thing and marry you, as long as you help me raise our child." Theya told him and he grinned as he pulled his head away from hers.

"We will do this together Kadan." Bull kissed Theya again and he smiled.

"I have never seen you so happy Bull." Theya commented as she carressed his cheek.

"You have given me every reason in this world to be happy. I could not want for more."

 _ **Merry Christmas everybody! I am still on haitus because college keeps me busy 24/7, thankfully I got a small break for Christmas and New Years, so I have to pump out some fics!**_


End file.
